Trying Not to Love You
by JusticeIsn'tEasy0083
Summary: 'Maybe in some sick way, you've shown me what life is really like, and for that, I thank you...' A nasty break-up, forced a member of ND to re-evaluate their life and relationship. One Shot. Sequal now up called 'Falling For You All Over Again'.


**A/N: Just an idea that was in my head. A short one-shot. Hope this satisfies someone's imagination about one of Glee's favourite couples, and the twist in the storyline that Ryan Murphy threw at us at the beginning of Season Three. Enjoy. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**

* * *

><p><strong>TRYING NOT TO LOVE YOU<strong>

The Glee room was the same as always, but one thing had changed. Two people, who shared a love stronger than most had split, and both were broken, their hearts, their souls, shattered to pieces. Of course, most of the Glee club members knew this, they'd talked about it after it happened, discussed the effects on the rest of the club, the repercussions from the event, but were silenced when all eyes went to their Glee teacher, staring at one of his students in the doorway, wearing a dark hoodie, with a T-shirt and jeans, not skinnies, just regular jeans. People were gaping at the boy, hair tousled, eyes cold, dressed like every other typical guy would usually be. The boy entered the room, fist-bumping Puckerman, who was shocked by the revelation, but shrugged and returned the gesture. Mr. Schuester called the room to silence, and then began talking about their weeks lesson. No one could take their eyes off of the boy in the hoodie, nothing about him was familiar, but physically, he is the same guy...

Sam and Finn were still gaping, but quickly snapped their mouths shut when the boy made eye contact with them, not smiling, no expression on his face. Mercedes wanted to say something, to ask if the boy was alright, but to risk getting told off... she wasn't in the mood for one of Kurt's tantrums... Kurt, on the other hand, didn't fancy the attention either. He looked no different, maybe more boyish, but that's about it. The only person who had spoken to him today was Rory, and it was only because the boy had wanted help with a song for Glee... remembering, Kurt raised his hand, much to the surprise of the rest of the group, and spoke in a low monotone voice when Schuester addressed him. He'd been preparing a song with Finn playing drums and Puck on guitar, and it's the perfect time to perform it, because the person in question he'd be singing it "to" isn't here, so it's safe... for now... After Mr. Schue had agreed, the three boys took their respective positions, none of them noticing the new addition to the music room, and the music started...

_You call to me, and I fall at your feet_

_How can anyone ask for more?_

_And our times apart, like knives in my heart_

_How could anyone ask for more?_

_But if there's a pill to help me forget_

_God know I haven't found it yet_

_But I'm dying to, I'm trying to_

'_Cause trying not to love you, only goes so far_

_Trying not to need you, is tearing me apart_

_Can't see the silver lining, from down here on the floor_

_And I just keep on trying, but I don't know what for_

'_Cause trying not to love you_

_Only makes me love you more_

_Only makes me love you more_

Kurt noticed that Blaine had snuck into the room, and was watching him, eyes filling with tears. Kurt didn't let it affect him, he had to get this out, so he could move on... he needed to let go, but his heart was telling him to hold on. Puck was sitting beside Kurt, playing the guitar. He started the second verse, nodding for Kurt to continue...

_And this kind of pain, only time takes away_

_That's why it's harder to let you go_

_And nothing I can do, without thinking of you_

_That's why it's harder to let you go_

_But if there's a pill to help me forget_

_God knows I haven't found it yet_

_But I'm dying to, I'm trying to_

'_Cause trying not to love you, only goes so far_

_Trying not to need you, is tearing me apart_

_Can't see the silver lining, from down here on the floor_

_And I just keep on trying, but I don't know what for_

'_Cause trying not to love you_

_Only makes me love you more_

Kurt looked directly at Blaine as he sang the bridge. Mercedes and Tina had tears in their eyes, but could see the pain in Kurt's as he sang, his emotions still pushed deep down inside of him...

_So I sit here divided, just talking to myself_

_Was it something that I did?_

_Was it somebody else?_

Blaine bowed his head, knowing exactly what Kurt meant

_When a voice from behind me, that was fighting back tears_

_Sat right down beside me, and whispered right in my ear_

_So I'm dying to tell you_

_That trying not to love you, only went so far_

_Trying not to need you, is tearing me apart_

_Now I see the silver lining, from what we're fighting for_

_And if we keep on trying, we could be much more_

'_Cause trying not to love you_

_Oh trying not love you_

_Only makes me love you more_

_Only makes me love you more..._

The other members of New Directions didn't clap, they knew Kurt wouldn't want them to, and sensing that the boy was already having a hard time, they wouldn't go about making it worse. Rachel burst into tears, standing to hug Kurt, who just let her, arms limp by his side, trying to hide the tears he knew would break the surface any minute now. He'd been crying for three days, he didn't want to anymore, but it's hard. It's hard, and it's not fair, and he's pissed off and angry... how could Blaine do this to him? He'd never been more humiliated in his life, not even when he'd been forced to wear ten inch heels for their Gaga number back in Sophomore year. Finn and Puck returned to their seats, and Mr. Schuester led the class in a round of applause, but no one did. Kurt moved to the back of the room, pulling his hood up over his head, and taking a seat next to Mike and Sam, who shot each other odd looks, before turning to face the front again, seeing Mr. Schuester sigh, knowing it's useless to argue with Kurt when he's in a mood.

* * *

><p>Kurt was the first one out of the Glee room when the bell rang to end the period. Finn was close behind him, watching his step-brother blend into the crowd, not standing out, not caring that people slurred at him, or gave him dirty looks. He could be mad a Blaine, but he knows it's not the boy fault. If he could tell Kurt the truth, he honestly would... but he can't, because Sebastian threatened Burt, and Finn knows how Kurt is about his father. <em>Maybe it's for the best... highschool romances never last... <em> Finn though, referring to his own recent break-up from Rachel Berry. The moment he thought it, he knew it was stupid... Kurt and Blaine were made for each other... it's like they'd been born just to love one another, and he's not going to let some rich prep school kid made his step-brother's life hell, by stealing the boy who made him smile... like, really smile... the way that everyone should... Blaine was the best thing that happened to Kurt, and Finn knows that now... all he has to do, is get them back together, but that's harder than it sounds and looks, they're both hurting, and refuse to look at each other, singing sappy depressing songs to one another, and pretending they're not... he's going to need help, and he knows just the people to do it...

**To: All New Directions Members**

**Meeting after school in the choir room... Compulsory "Get-Klaine-Back-Together". RSVP Via text. Don't tell Kurt or Blaine. **

**From: Finn Hudson**

Finn smiled to himself as he followed Kurt into their English class, taking a seat beside the boy, which he knows Kurt hates, but the boy isn't paying attention, instead, pulling out his I-Pod headphone, and shoving them in his ears, turning it up so he can't hear when Finn talks to him, so he can't hear the teacher, so he can block out the hurt and pain he's feeling, and go off into fantasy land... It's not Kurt like... Finn doesn't like this Kurt. Sure, some of the good things are the fact that Kurt is acting more like a real "dude", dressing more like normal, and talking in his lower register, which Finn didn't think was possible. But some part of Finn misses his brother eccentricities... the colourful concoctions he used to wear on a daily basis, the height of his voice when he sings... he misses that, and he can tell Burt does as well. _That's it... I'm sick of this Kurt. I hope this plan works, because if it doesn't, I'm going to take drastic action against Sebastian Boyfriend-Stealer Smythe... Wonder if Puck's available?_ Finn thought, turning to steal a glance at Kurt, who was staring aimlessly out the window, lost in his own little world...

...

By the end of English, (that was the longest period of his life without Kurt there to help him), Finn had gotten RSVP's from all members of the Glee club, and began formulating ideas in his head. He'd need to think of a reason to get Kurt to the choir room, but he was leaving getting Blaine there to Mercedes and Sugar, who seemed invested in the idea that it wasn't Blaine's choice that he break up with Kurt... Finn knows the truth, and he's going to make sure everyone else does... Now, if he can only get Sebastian here as well, and make sure he's all up for telling the truth... Finn grins widely when he sees his friends Mike, Sam and Puck standing in the middle of the hallway talking.

'Hey, you guys up for kicking some Warbler arse?' Finn asked, smirking as Puck's eyes lit up

'I've wanted to punch Sebastian in the face since we first met him. What's the plan Finny?' Puck asked as they headed towards the parking lot

'Intimidate him into coming here, confessing the truth to Kurt, who will then reconcile with Blaine, and all will be well in Klaine land again...' Finn replied, getting in the back of Mike's car

'Sounds like we're in our elements,' Sam said, fist-bumping the others as Mike drove off towards Dalton...

* * *

><p>The halls of Dalton hadn't changed much, which was good for the four McKinley boys, who had only been here once when Kurt was a student. They easily found the Warblers... seriously, it's not hard when you can hear them harmonising loudly through the halls closest to the choir room. Finn was the first one to barge through the doors, followed by Puck, Sam and Mike. Sebastian stood, stepping forward and smirking. He knew this would happen sooner or later... he doesn't care though... he got what he wanted, they can do whatever they like to him, he's not going to give in to their demands because... <em>Is that guy really that tall? He's like a giant... I think you should run feet... Run... I don't like the look of the Mow hawked guy... Oh shit, they're coming towards me... Do something... MOVE YOU MORON<em> Sebastian's mind was telling him. His feet on the other hand, were glued in place, his eyes widening as the four boys approached him, the rest of the Warblers silently encouraging them, which Finn found odd, but didn't point out. They had the boy right where they wanted him... at their mercy. Puck stepped forward, introducing himself sarcastically and then saying something about being buddies with Kurt and not like the way that Sebastian scoffed at the name, threw his fist into his face, forcing Sebastian to stumble backwards.

The second blow came from an African-American boy, whose name is David. Finn recognised him from photo's Kurt had in his room. The other Warbler's hi-fived the boy, who was clutching his hand, trying to remain in his tough persona. Sam, Mike and Puck shared looks with each other, before dragging Sebastian out to their car. If this is going to work, they can't get arrested for kidnapping, or assault, so they need to be quick...

* * *

><p>Kurt had literally been dragged to the choir room by Finn, who had ambushed him after last period, demanding they go there. The minute he was in the room, and the doorways were blocked off, he knew what was going on. He wanted to be mad at Finn, but all his anger was directed at the Warbler sitting in between Puck and Sam, not making eye contact with any of them. Blaine looked terrified, standing with Mercedes and Tina on the opposite side of the room. Mr. Schuester was leaning against the far door, blocking their exits, obviously in on Finn's little plan. Sebastian stood, after Puck elbowed him in the ribs, and looked to Kurt before speaking.<p>

'I threatened to hurt your father if Blaine didn't break up with you. I told Finn if he didn't let it happen, I would hurt his mother as well, which is why no one told you anything. I'm a sick person, mentally deranged, and as of tomorrow, I'm transferring. My parents are moving to California...'

'You haven't finished... Tell him the rest of the story Smythe, or you ribs won't be the only things bruised,' Puck said sternly

'I never slept with Blaine, or even touched him like I told you. After he broke up with you, he punched me in the face and told me to fuck off. I haven't spoken to him since... you're both stubborn, but innocent. I know saying sorry won't make it up to either of you, but I hope it helps you to move past this, get back together, and have that future you always talk about...'

'... Do you ever think of anyone but yourself? You come here, to my school, to tell me all this shit, which could be a fucking lie for all I know, and then tell me that I should forgive Blaine and get back together with him, and live happily ever after? Have you ever even seen a relationship function? You don't just go "oh hey, sorry for dumping you because my stalker forced me into it, by threatening me. I'm sorry; I love you, let's get back together and live happily ever after". It's not that easy... I love Blaine, I will always love Blaine, but you need to understand... even though you've told me all of this, it's not enough to save anything. It will take work, and time... building trust isn't easy, especially for me. You can't force it. I don't forgive you, and I never will Sebastian, but maybe, in some sick way, you've shown me what life is really like, and for that, I thank you... I hope one day, you understand what it's like to be in love, but until then, we're done here...' Kurt replied, turning and walking out of the room, leaving the New Directions and Warbler staring after him...

* * *

><p><strong>FIVE YEARS LATER...<strong>

The garden was decorated with white roses, the chairs with ribbons tied around them, draped in white. Finn was fixing his tie, when a knock on the dressing room door made him jump a little. He'd been so caught up in today's event that he hadn't even asked anyone else about what was going through their minds, but from the happy tears, and smiles, he knew some of it. Mr. Schuester and his wife Emma entered the room, the woman's baby bump obvious under the fabric of the dress she was sporting. Finn smiled, shaking hands with his old Glee teacher, who had shown him so much during highschool. The sound of the restroom door opening and closing alerted the three people to the arrival of the Groom. Will shook his hand, and Emma kissed his cheek lightly, the man placing a hand carefully on the protruding bump proudly sported by the woman. Finn smiled, letting the happiness was over him, trying to control himself... he's part of the Wedding Party, and he can't stuff up. You don't get to be someone's best man because of no reason. It's a special job, and he's determined to do it right... Finn placed a comforting hand on his step-brother's shoulder, nodding once to the Schuester's as they left the room. The two brothers moved over to the couch to sit down, relaxing for a few moments, before Kurt would walk up (_down? Finn was never sure what it actually was) _the aisle, to marry the person he loves.

'Are you ready for this brother?' he asked, as Puck called that it was time

'Five years Finn... it's been five years... I'm more ready for this than I was for anything else in my life,'

'He loves you more than anything bro, and he's proving it to you today,'

'He's already done that Finn, plenty of times before today...'

'PG rated bro, PG rated...' Finn said, the two chuckling as the met up with the girls and took their positions...

...

He'd been waiting for this day since he proposed two years ago. They'd waited to marry, until they'd finished college, and had jobs to be able to pay for this wedding. Kurt is extravagant when it comes to things like this, and it's one of the million things he loves about him. The processional starts, and at the other end of the aisle he can see the girls, preparing themselves for their walk up the aisle. He's smiling; he can feel it, an indescribable emotion running through him, knowing that this is the moment he's been waiting for. Rachel and Puck are the first two to walk up the aisle... the two had recently gotten married themselves, and unbeknownst to anyone else, Rachel was already expecting their first child. Puck hadn't been able to keep it a secret, and the first gathering after he'd been told, he'd spilled it to all the guys... Another couple, Mercedes and Sam, were the next ones up the aisle. Mercedes winked at him as she took her place beside Rachel, whilst Sam took his beside Puck who had also been chosen as a best-man.

Quinn was walking with Rory, their friendship remaining strong. For the last two years, Quinn has been in a relationship with Finn, the girl finally happy for the first time since highschool. Rory and Quinn's friendship had grown, especially when they'd roomed together in a share house during college, before Quinn and Finn started dating again. He was sure that the next wedding they'd be attending would be Finn and Quinn's. From where he was standing he could see Finn and Brittany smiling and chuckling about something as they made their way towards him, Finn glancing back to his step-brother, who was wearing a black tux he'd made himself, standing with Burt, ready to walk up the aisle to marry the man at the other end... when he saw Kurt, his breath hitched for a moment... his fiancé was as stunning as ever, even more so than in highschool... Kurt moved to the doors, ready to walk up the aisle... the moment he stepped through the doors and saw his fiance, he smiled... His life partner smiling back at him, a subtle wink of encouragement and Kurt practically wanted to sprint up the aisle... the music that would be accompanying him started, and as he linked his arm with his father's and began walking, he could feel his mother's presence... Kurt smiled again, winking at Carole as he walked past her row. They reached the altar, and stopped, Kurt reaching out to take the offered hand, receiving a peck on the cheek from his father, who was on the verge of tears, before moving to stand facing his life partner...

'Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today to join this couple together in holy matrimony. Anyone who should object, please speak now, or forever hold your peace...'

...

Kurt looked into the audience, spotting the person he was looking for. He could feel the squeeze on his hands, the silent support as he locked eyes with who he'd been looking for. Sebastian Smythe, sitting beside his partner, David Karofsky, just smiled, nodding to Kurt, who turned back to the priest, smiling and resting his blue eyes back on the hazel ones in front of him.

'I love you Kurt... Always and Forever,'

'I love you too Blaine,'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, thoughts? The song was 'Trying Not to Love You' off of Nickelback's new Album "Here and Now". Title also taken from song. Thanks. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**


End file.
